Hair Trigger
by Nibiru-Mul
Summary: Adaptation of the classic fairy tale Rapunzel. Bianca is a beautiful girl locked in a tower. She lets down her long blonde hair for a witch to climb up every day. But when Hilbert, the local prince, finds Bianca, her world will change forever. Features RebelShipping.
1. The Witch's Garden

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bianca, Hilbert, or other related Pokémon characters. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own the characters of Camille and Charles (who appear later in this story), as well as Hilbert's parents, who are taken from another fic of mine. __I have given names to Bianca's parents. I have also added a few characters to the story to increase the cast size._

_Rampion (which is also called rapunzel) is a type of vegetable that appears in the original story._

_Because this is based on the original version by the Brothers Grimm, the story includes the lead character falling pregnant by her prince, and thus it is rated K+. You have been warned._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**RAPUNZEL**

**CAST:**

Rapunzel - Bianca

Prince - Hilbert

Gothel (Witch) - Agatha

Rapunzel's parents - Bianca's parents

King and Queen - Hilbert's parents

Doctor - Elesa

Nomads - Cynthia, Jasmine, Morty, Falkner, Volkner, Steven, and Fantina

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE WITCH'S GARDEN**

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom located in a faraway land. It was a beautiful, green kingdom with many lush fields - perfect for cultivating crops.

In this kingdom, there was a couple who lived in a small village. The husband's name was Matthew, and the wife's name was Audrey. They had been married for some years, but they had no children. They were feeling very lonely.

Let's take a look at them. They are a poor couple with ragged clothes. Matthew's brown hair was all messy. Audrey had blonde hair in a bun.

"I do wish we had a child," said Audrey. "That way we would be very happy. And we need an extra hand to do our work in the garden."

"That is true," said Matthew. "But I don't know if we can have one."

"I have wished upon the stars for a child," said Audrey, "and I feel that I should have one soon."

"We'll see what happens," said Matthew.

Not long after that happened, Audrey found out that she was pregnant. At first, she felt very happy about this pregnancy. She was finally going to have a child of her own! But as the pregnancy went on, there was deep pain - Audrey had fallen ill. Matthew tried taking his wife to the doctor to see what he could do to help her.

The doctor's name was Elesa. She wore white clothing. She was assisted by four Audino who worked as nurses.

Audrey lay in pain and agony as Elesa and the Audino tried to find medicine for her. They tried all sorts of medicine.

"So," said Matthew, "how is my wife doing?"

Elesa sighed.

"She isn't doing too good," she said. "My nurses have tried everything. They cannot seem to find a medicine that can heal your wife."

The Audino frowned. They had nothing.

"Oh, no!" said Matthew.

"However," said Elesa, "Audrey and I talked about it, and there is one thing you can do. You can try to find a plant called rampion. It will be able to heal her. I don't know any places where it is exactly, but I do know that it is around. Find some for your wife and she will be feeling better."

"I know where there grows some rampion," said Matthew. "It is in the garden of the old witch who lives not too far from my house. Her name is Agatha. She has a lovely garden full of many different kinds of plants. And I know for certain that rampion is found in the garden."

Matthew went to his wife.

"Audrey," he said. "I will get you some rampion from Agatha's garden. That way you'll feel better."

"Thanks, dear," said Audrey. "I'll wait for you."

That evening, Matthew went over to Agatha's garden. It was surrounded by a cold iron fence. He carefully climbed up the fence and then walked back down into it. He walked quietly through the garden and gathered some rampion to take home to Audrey. Before the witch could catch him, he fled the garden.

Matthew gave the rampion to his wife.

"Here you go," he said.

Audrey ate the rampion.

"Thank you," she said, "but I need more than this." She coughed. "Can you get some more tomorrow?"

"Sure," said Matthew. "I'll bring three times as much rampion as I did today!"

The next day, Matthew went back to Agatha's garden. He gathered some more rampion - three times as much as before. But as soon as Matthew gathered all the rampion he needed, the witch caught him. She had been alerted by the Haunter that had been guarding her garden.

Matthew looked at Agatha. She was an old woman with faded blonde hair and fierce eyes. She wore a long black gown and a maroon cape. She looked very angry at the person who was taking her vegetables.

"Intruder!" she hissed. "How dare you steal from MY garden! Now what will I do to punish you?"

"Please don't punish me," said Matthew. "My wife is sick. She needs it to help her during her pregnancy. If she doesn't get it, she might die. Have mercy on me."

Agatha thought about this for a moment.

"Well," she said, "I can let you off the hook. But on one condition: I will let you have all the rampion you want, but once the baby is born, you must give it up. If you do not conform with that, I will punish you as I do with any intruder. It's your decision - either you give me your baby or your wife does not get any rampion!"

In great terror, Matthew agreed to this.

"Good," said Agatha. She cackled loudly as Matthew left with the rampion.

Matthew brought home the rampion to his wife and fed it to her. At once, Audrey was feeling better. Not long after, she gave birth to a girl. She named the child Bianca. Soon after Bianca was born, Agatha showed up. Matthew and Audrey surrendered their baby, and Agatha made off with her.

From then on, Agatha would be Bianca's foster mother. She would keep Bianca away from other people and refused to let her socialize with others unless she was supervised, lest Bianca fall under their influence instead of Agatha's. Of course, this would lead to some awkward moments between them. Take this exchange between the two when Bianca was five.

"Are you my mommy?" asked Bianca.

"For the thousandth time, no," said Agatha.

"Are you my grandma?" asked Bianca.

"No, I'm not your grandma, either," said Agatha.

"Then are you my stepmother?" asked Bianca.

"Thankfully, no," said Agatha. "Why oh why must you ask such loaded questions? I don't know what's gotten into you, you rotten little brat!"

"Excuse me?" said Bianca.

"Nothing, dearest," said Agatha.

But more would happen in the years to come.


	2. The Tower

_**A/N:** Chapter 2 is up! Now here's the good part of the story!_

_I fixed Chapter 1 by taking the suggestion that I got in the review._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THE TOWER**

As Bianca got older, she grew more and more beautiful. Her hair was the same blonde shade as her mother's and her eyes were a lovely green color. But the best part of all was her hair. Her hair grew very long - so long that it went past the ground. Bianca took pride in her hair, and she would braid it for hours. She got a lot of positive attention for her beauty.

Agatha, on the other hand, was growing jealous of Bianca. She could not believe the attention that the girl was getting. So one day, when Bianca had turned twelve, she decided to tell her she had enough.

Agatha approached Bianca in her room, where Bianca was playing the harp.

"Bianca!" crooned Agatha.

"Yes, Mother?" asked Bianca.

"I have something to tell you," said Agatha.

"What is it, Mother?" asked Bianca. "You can tell me anything."

"You know how people have been giving you so much attention?" said Agatha. "Well, I'm tired of it! I've had enough! From now on, I should be the only one who will see you! I'm going to take you to my tower in the woods! You'll live there in peace."

Bianca was shocked.

"But why?" she asked.

"I need to protect you from negative influence," said Agatha. "There is a lot of bad influence in the outside world, and plenty of bad people who can corrupt you with the drop of a hat. And dangerous Pokémon stalk the woods. Why, the horrible Giratina is said to live around here somewhere."

"Who's that?" asked Bianca.

"You wouldn't want to know, dear," said Agatha. "But I will come up to see you in the tower every day to keep you company. You'll be safe with me looking after you. Don't you worry about a thing, Bianca. I'm here for you. And the view from there is spectacular! You'll see."

Bianca smiled.

"That's all very nice," she said. "I will come with you to the tower later."

"Good," said Agatha. "Keep in mind that you're going to be living there for the rest of your life."

Bianca hesitated for a minute.

"Something wrong?" hissed Agatha.

"Nothing," said Bianca.

"Good," said Agatha. "Come tomorrow we're going to that tower."

The next day, Agatha brought Bianca to the tower in the woods. It was not that tall, but it was still tall enough to get a good view. The tower was plain - made of grey stone. There were no steps in the tower - just a room on top and a window. Agatha was a user of magic, so she could easily move Bianca's stuff into the tower. Bianca took few belongings - she was only allowed to take a few.

Let's look at the room. It has a bed for Bianca to sleep in, as well as a two chairs and a table, Bianca's harp,

Bianca looked out the window.

"You're right," said Bianca. "The view really _is_ spectacular! I can't believe how good it is."

"I'm glad you like it," said Agatha. "Cause you're never getting out."

"You said you were going to visit me every day," said Bianca. "How are you going to do it? There's no stairs or door for this tower, so you can't go upstairs"

"Hmm," said Agatha, "you can always let down your hair. It's in a long braid. I can climb it like a rope so I can come up here."

"That would be great," said Bianca.

And so that was how it was. Bianca would be stuck in the tower from then on.

As the months passed, Agatha would come to Bianca's tower every day and climb up her hair. Bianca was unsure about her future, but Agatha assured her about it. Let's see a typical day in their life...

"Bianca! Bianca!" said Agatha. "Let down your hair to me!" Agatha was at the bottom of the tower.

Bianca was in her room. She was wearing an orange and green dress that she always wear. When she heard her foster mother calling for her, she looked down to her.

"All right," said Bianca.

Bianca let down her long, beautiful braid of hair. It went down almost to the ground. Agatha climbed up the braid and reached the top. Then, she went into Bianca's room.

"Welcome, welcome," said Agatha. "It's me."

"Oh, Mother," said Bianca.

"Play your harp for me," said Agatha.

"All right," said Bianca.

Bianca started playing a beautiful tune with her harp. It cheered up Bianca, and it pleased Agatha too.

Now, Bianca knew that Agatha wasn't the kindest of people, but she was glad that Agatha would take care of her while she was in there. But Bianca wanted more. She dreamed of a prince who would come and find her and whisk her away from the tower. But she thought that that day would never come - never in a million years. She could just sit in her tower and watch the bird Pokémon as she looked into the distance.

In the evening, the prince of the country was riding through the woods on his Zebstrika. His name was Hilbert. He had longish brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a purple tunic over light blue tights. He had brown shoes on his feet. On his head was a blue hat with a white feather in it.

Hilbert had come across the tower. He had never seen this tower before, so he didn't know what to expect. Bianca was probably asleep by now, so he couldn't suspected anyone of being in it.

"Hmm," he said. "I've never seen that tower. I wonder what's in it. I don't know if it's right for me to eavesdrop. I would love to see."

When Hilbert got back to his palace, he asked his parents, King Conrad and Queen Flora, what was in the tower.

Conrad was a man of average height, with brown hair and eyes, a red tunic, orange tights, and an exquisite crown. Flora was a short woman with brown hair in a bun and brown eyes. She wore a long green dress and a small crown on her head.

"Mother, Father," said Hilbert. "What's in the tower?"

"What tower?" asked King Conrad.

"The tower I found in the woods," said Hilbert. "I had never seen it until today."

"I'm not sure," said Queen Flora. "You can investigate for yourself."

"Just be careful going there during the day," said King Conrad. "Last time I heard, that tower is frequented by Agatha the witch in the early hours. I don't know why she frequents it, but I think it's best to avoid that tower during the morning and the early part of the afternoon."

"You can go tomorrow if you want to," said Queen Flora.

"Sure," said Hilbert. "I'll go look them. I promise I'll watch out for the witch."

The King and Queen agreed to this, and Hilbert decided to investigate later.

Meanwhile, Bianca was asleep. She was dreaming of the prince finding her. The prince climbed up her hair. He took her out of the tower and the two rode off on his Zebstrika. Then, the two rode back to his castle and got married.

Of course, this was just a dream.


	3. Bianca and the Prince

_**A/N:** Chapter 3 is up! This is going to be a really good chapter. This is where Prince Hilbert visits Bianca in the tower._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: BIANCA AND THE PRINCE**

Bianca, who was now sixteen years old, was thinking a lot about her dream the night before. She could not get over the idea of a prince coming to rescue her. So when Agatha came to visit, Bianca talked about her thoughts. Of course, she didn't want to talk about the idea of being taken out of the tower.

Agatha came outside of the tower.

"Bianca!" she said. "Let down your hair to me!"

"Sure, Mother," said Bianca, She let down her long braid to the witch.

Agatha climbed up the braid and arrived inside the tower. She went to greet Bianca.

"Oh, Mother," said Bianca, "I had been dreaming of something."

"About what, child?" asked Agatha, who looked uninterested.

"I dreamed about a prince," said Bianca. "A handsome prince with beautiful brown hair and shining brown eyes came to me in my dream. He promised that he would keep me company here. And I had the image of myself becoming a princess after the prince asked me to become his wife."

Agatha was not stunned by this. She had

"Now, Bianca," said Agatha, "you are sixteen years old. Your birthday was recently - remember, dear? It's time you stopped having these silly princess fantasies. You're too old to be having them. It's not the right way of thinking. And besides, men are a negative influence. I'm trying to keep you safe from them. You would be better off without them, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Mother," said Bianca. "I shouldn't have spoken out like that. Forgive me for upsetting you."

"That's fine, dear," said Agatha. "Just remember not to speak out against me again."

Later that day, Agatha left. At the same time, Hilbert was in the woods, looking out from the bushes. His light blue cape blew in the wind. His eyes stared at the tower. He wanted to make his move carefully so the witch did not see him.

Hilbert listened carefully to the surroundings. He heard Bianca singing as she was playing the harp.

"My word!" said Hilbert. "There's a girl in that tower! But how do I get in here?"

He looked around the tower for a door. But alas, there was none. Hilbert just went on his Zebstrika and went home. When he got home, he told his parents about the tower.

"I was listening," said Hilbert, "and I heard the sound of a young woman singing and playing the harp. I don't know how I could get up there. I would like to rescue her and try to find her real parents. I think Agatha the witch is holding her hostage - she has to be!"

"I don't have any answers," said King Conrad. "Sorry."

"Try to be creative," said Queen Flora.

"Maybe you can observe the witch from a distance," said King Conrad. "Then you could catch her as she leaves. Once she's gone, try to repeat the method that she used and climb up the tower."

"Thanks, Father!" said Hilbert.

The next day, Hilbert went back to the tower. As usual, Bianca was entertaining Agatha. Eventually, Hilbert saw Agatha leaving. She climbed down Bianca's hair and then reached the ground. Before she would go, she had Bianca let her hair up.

"Bianca!" said Agatha. "Raise up your hair!"

Bianca let up the rope of hair and brought it back inside.

Once Agatha left, Hilbert walked to the clearing where the tower was. He had heard the witch and decided to mimic her.

"Bianca! Bianca!" said Hilbert. "Let down your hair to me!" He mimicked Agatha.

Bianca let down her hair. Hilbert climbed up the hair. When he reached the window, he climbed inside.

"Who are you?" asked Bianca, stunned.

"Don't be alarmed," said Hilbert. "I am the prince of your country. I've been hearing you play your music for two days now."

"Well, you found me," said Bianca. "My name is Bianca."

"I'm Hilbert," said Hilbert. "I think you are very beautiful."

"Thank you," said Bianca.

"Sorry if I barged in like that," said Hilbert.

"It's not a big deal," said Bianca. "I'm actually excited to be seeing someone else for a change."

"Why are you stuck in this tower?" asked Hilbert.

"I don't have a choice to be anywhere else," said Bianca. "I'm stuck in this tower for the rest of my life because Agatha the witch wants me to be safe from bad influences."

"That doesn't seem right," said Hilbert. "If anything, _she_ seems like a bad influence. Don't you agree?"

Bianca had never thought Agatha to be a negative influence on her. But now that Agatha was not here, Bianca could let loose her feelings and tell Hilbert the truth.

"I think she is," said Bianca. "She isn't even a real relative. I don't know why she insists on raising me. She isn't very nice. She wants me to be up here all by myself. This tower is like a prison. I am afraid that I'll never escape from here. I makes my heart sad. My life is very unfortunate."

"Well, Bianca," said Hilbert, "I hope I can get you out of the tower."

"You think you can?" asked Bianca.

"I think I can," said Hilbert.

"Promise to come visit me as often as you can," said Bianca.

"I will," said Hilbert.

And so, Hilbert came to visit Bianca every evening. He would spend the night with her, but in the mornings, he would leave and go back to his castle. That way he would avoid Agatha. Hilbert and Bianca fell deeply in love, and they felt that they should get married.

One day, Hilbert brought a ring to Bianca. This was a wedding ring that Hilbert had made for her.

"I'm going to give you this ring," said Hilbert. "That way we can be married."

"Thank you," said Bianca. "I will be your wife!"

Bianca kissed Hilbert passionately.

"This is the greatest moment of my life," said Bianca. "It's the beginning of a new start for me! I'm so happy!"

Eventually, Bianca came up with a plan. Hilbert would get some silk to make a rope to climb up to the top of the tower. Then he would get Bianca out of the tower and take her back to his castle.

"Doesn't that sound like a good plan?" asked Bianca.

"Yes," said Hilbert. "But be careful of Agatha. Make sure she doesn't see it."

"I'll be very careful," said Bianca.

Suddenly, Bianca let out a groan. She nearly fell to the ground.

"Are you okay, Bianca?" asked Hilbert.

"Yes," said Bianca. "I think I might be...no, I can't be!"

"What is it?" asked Hilbert.

"Nothing," said Bianca. "I thought it was something, but I guess I was just imagining things."

"All right," said Hilbert. "I'll come back soon with the silk."

Hilbert and Bianca held hands tightly.


	4. Disaster Strikes

_**A/N: **I decided to give Bianca some company while she was in the desert. I hope you don't mind._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: DISASTER STRIKES**

Though Bianca and Hilbert were happy together, there would be something that would tear them to shreds. Something bad was on the horizon. Let's see what it is.

About a week after Hilbert made his promise to free Bianca from the tower, Agatha paid a visit to the tower again.

"Bianca!" she said. "Let down your hair to me!"

Bianca let down her hair. Agatha climbed up to the top.

This time, Agatha looked really suspicious of Bianca. She was inspecting her very carefully.

"Hmm," said Agatha, "there's something very suspicious about you."

"What is it?" asked Bianca.

"I've noticed you have been feeling very giddy lately," said Agatha.

"I've been having good dreams," said Bianca.

"Tell me," said Agatha, "what have you been dreaming about?"

"Nothing," said Bianca. "There isn't anything of importance I can tell you."

Agatha then looked at Bianca's stomach.

"I have to tell you, dear," said Agatha, "your stomach is getting bigger."

"Really, Mother?" asked Bianca.

"Yes," said Agatha. "Your stomach is growing and growing. You should tell me what it is right now." Bianca did not know what Agatha was talking out. "I didn't know that you have been getting company, right?" Bianca shook her head. "And your clothes have been getting tighter around your waist? I know it! It must be!"

Agatha looked closely at Bianca and put a hand on her stomach.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" yelled Agatha.

"Pregnant?" said Bianca.

"Yes!" said Agatha. "Tell me - has someone been visiting you? Be honest, child!"

Bianca was compelled to answer this with complete honesty, so she couldn't even lie.

"Someone has," said Bianca. "Hilbert, the prince of the country has been visiting me."

"WHAT?" snapped Agatha. "THAT'S IT! You weren't supposed to associate with some stranger from outside! As punishment, you are going to get a trim!"

Agatha took a huge pair of scissors out and cut off Bianca's braid, leaving her with hair down to her shoulders. Bianca could no longer use her hair for the prince to climb up. And now, Bianca's hair would never be super-long again. This was the end of Bianca's braid.

Bianca lay down on the floor and began to cry.

"And now," said Agatha, "come with me, you ungrateful girl!"

Agatha grabbed Bianca by the wrist. She took her out of the tower and into the woods.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Bianca. "And what are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to leave you out in the wilderness," said Agatha, "and you'll be taken to the desert outside of the kingdom."

"Oh, no!" said Bianca. "You can't do this to me! I'll never see Hilbert again! I'll starve to death!"

"You deserve to be eaten by the Mandibuzz for what you have done to me," said Agatha. "I give you a home and food and hospitality, and you repay me with THIS, you wretched sneak? Try to see if Hilbert will find you now! He's never going to see you in a million years! Especially since I'll take care of him too." Agatha laughed wickedly.

Bianca was abandoned in the field near the desert. Agatha made her journey back to the tower.

The day that Agatha came back, Hilbert arrived at the tower.

"Bianca!" he said. "Let down your hair!"

Agatha let Bianca's braid down. She had tied it to a post. Hilbert climbed up the tower and went inside the room.

"Bianca," said Hilbert. "It's me, Hilbert."

Agatha approached Hilbert and laughed.

"Sorry, prince," said Agatha. "Bianca is not here anymore!"

"What did you do to her, you old hag?" asked Hilbert.

"I took care of her," said Agatha with a smirk on her face.

"YOU MURDERER!" yelled Hilbert.

"I sent Bianca to a faraway land," said Agatha. "There she will starve to death - just like all the others who messed with me!"

Agatha cast Hilbert out of the tower. He fell to the ground. The Haunter that lived in the woods attacked Hilbert and blinded him with their ghostly attacks.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Agatha. "You'll have a hard time finding her without vision!"

"But I must find her," said Hilbert, "I must!"

As Agatha was laughing, she accidentally knocked the braid of hair off its post. The braid fell out of the tower. Now Agatha was the one trapped in the tower. And the worst part of it was that despite being a witch, she did not know how to fly, so she couldn't get out. She would be stuck here for the rest of her long life.

Now let's look at Bianca.

Poor Bianca wandered through the desert for many days. She trudged slowly through the rocky plain, looking at all the buttes and mesas. She saw the Maractus pretending to be real cacti and the Sandile and Scraggy running around. As she went farther and farther into the desert, she found herself lost. She could not find her way back to the kingdom. Her pregnant stomach grew heavier each day.

Eventually, Bianca collapsed in the desert. She was exhausted and dehydrated.

A group of nomads found her. There were seven of them. Their leader was a woman with long blonde hair in a ponytail and grey eyes. She wore a long brown dress. Her name was Cynthia.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Jasmine, a young brown-haired nomad in a long purple dress.

Bianca was brought back to the nomads' camp. She looked around at the surroundings. There were tents, bags, and a campfire. Zebstrika were located there too. Bianca also saw that they were under a cliff.

A young man approached her. He had blond hair and purple eyes. He was wearing an old green tunic.

"Greetings," he said.

"Hello there," said Bianca. "Who are you?"

"My name is Morty," said the young man. "I am a member of this small encampment. We formed this place three years ago after we had all met up with each other."

"I'm Bianca," said Bianca. "What's the story behind this camp?"

"We were all outcasts," said Morty. "That mean old witch Agatha had banished us here after double-crossing her. Have you been one of her prisoners?"

"Yes," said Bianca," "I was kept in her tower for four years. I grew my hair very long so I could let her in. But when she found out that I had married the prince and was expecting his baby, I was kicked out for good. It's really sad, but I guess I deserved it."

"It's not your fault," said another nomad. He had blue hair and was wearing an old black tunic. His name was Falkner.

"We don't have much food," said Jasmine, "but you're welcome to some."

Bianca stayed with the nomads from then on. She got to know all of them - including the others: Volkner, Fantina, and Steven. She would live among them in great poverty. But she was glad that she had found some people to take care of her.

Within a week, Bianca was about to give birth.

"I think I need your help," said Bianca. "Does anyone know how to deliver babies?"

"I do," said Fantina. She walked over to Bianca. "I used to be a midwife."

Fantina helped Bianca push the baby out of her. First, Bianca gave birth to a girl, and then a boy followed. Bianca had had twins. She named the girl Camille and the boy Charles - Hilbert had said that he liked those names.

"Now I've got a family again," said Bianca.

"Indeed you do," said Cynthia.

"I do hope that your prince comes back to find you," said Jasmine.

"He would love to see your kids," said Morty.

"I really hope he's all right," said Bianca.


	5. Reunions

_**A/N: **Chapter 5 is up!_

_I finally finished the fanfic! I hope you all liked it._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: REUNIONS**

When Hilbert was blinded after his fall from the tower, he decided to go out and seek Bianca. He told his parents that he was going to leave.

"Mother, Father," said Hilbert. "I am going out to seek Bianca, the girl whom I married. I'm going to ride out tomorrow. I don't know when I'll be back."

"All right, Hilbert," said Queen Flora.

"Be careful out there," said King Conrad.

"I do hope I find her," said Hilbert.

"I hope so too," said Queen Flora.

"She is my wife," said Hilbert. "I'm not giving up until I find her."

And so, Hilbert set out from his castle. He did not go back for quite some time. All he could focus on was finding Bianca and making sure that she was safe from the perils of the wilderness. He searched many towns and many forests in the lands far away from home. He could not find Bianca anywhere.

Let's take a look at Hilbert in the desert.

Hilbert was, of course, blind. His clothes were tattered everywhere. He had been reduced to an old brown tunic and dirty shoes. He used a walking stick to move around, since he could not see anywhere. He was clearly very miserable.

"I have to find Bianca," he said. "I must get to her before it's too late. Though she could be dead...no, don't think that way, Hilbert..."

Hilbert trudged along the desert floor. He was despairing.

"BIANCA!" he yelled.

Hilbert searched for three years, but he could not find his beloved. Still, he would not give up until he found Bianca.

Meanwhile, Bianca was living in peace with the nomads. She was feeling very much at home with them. With her kids Camille and Charles by her side, she felt okay. But she still felt incomplete without the love of her life by her side.

Let's look at Bianca. Her hair was still down to her shoulders, and it was a mess. She wore an orange dress with a yellow apron. On her head was a green headscarf. Next to her were her twins Camille and Charles. Camille was a small girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a green dress. Charles looked like a younger version of Hilbert. He wore a blue tunic.

"Mommy," said Charles, "where is Daddy?"

"I do not know," said Bianca.

"Is Daddy going to come back?" asked Camille.

"I hope he does," sighed Bianca.

Morty and Jasmine comforted Bianca.

"You'll find each other again," said Jasmine. "Love conquers all. Morty and I were in love, and we were separated, but we found each other."

"That's right," said Morty. "We got married once we were reunited. You and Hilbert will meet again too."

Falkner stepped in as well.

"Don't ever stop believing," he said.

One day, when Bianca was twenty years old, she decided to play some music. The nomads had given Bianca a harp to play, since the old one had been lost after Bianca's departure from the tower. Bianca was playing her harp and singing.

"Your singing is very nice," said Steven.

"I like it," said Volkner.

"Thanks," said Bianca. "I had written that song years ago."

"Tell me," said Morty, "did you write it for anyone special?"

"No," said Bianca, "but I loved to play it for my prince."

"That's wonderful," said Jasmine.

Bianca continued playing.

"I love your song," said Charles.

"It's very pretty," said Camille.

Hilbert had reached the desert where Bianca was. He was still looking for her, and was hoping that his quest would end soon.

Eventually, he heard Bianca's singing.

"Could that be...Bianca?" Hilbert asked himself.

Hilbert followed the sound to its source. After a while, he came upon the nomad village. Cynthia went up to Hilbert.

"Oh dear," said Cynthia. "It's a blind man!" She helped Hilbert enter the village.

"Hello," said Hilbert. "I'm looking for someone."

Bianca took notice of the guest. She put her harp down and looked to her right.

"My prince!" she said. She ran up to Hilbert and hugged him.

"He must be our daddy," said Camille.

"I'm so happy to see him," said Charles.

Camille and Charles hugged Hilbert.

"What happened to you?" asked Bianca.

"I was blinded by my fall from the tower," said Hilbert. "I hope you can still love me despite this. I've searched all this time for you and at last, I've found you. But alas, I cannot see a thing. I really wish I could see your lovely face again, Bianca." A few tears fell from Hilbert's blind eyes.

Bianca felt sad about her husband's blindness.

"Oh, Hilbert," said Bianca. "I still love you..."

She cried a few tears into Hilbert's eyes. At once, Hilbert regained his eyesight and could see his wife again.

"Bianca," said Hilbert. "You cured my blindness!" He turned to the twins. "Are these my children?"

"Yes, they are," said Bianca.

"They are lovely children," said Hilbert. He talked to them. "Don't be scared, my children. Your father is back, and I'll never leave you or your mother ever again."

"Thank you, Daddy," said the twins.

The nomads looked on at the love.

"It's very happy to see them reunited," said Fantina.

"It sure is," said Cynthia.

"I hope that means all of us can go back," said Morty.

Falkner walked up to Bianca and Hilbert.

"We have something to tell you," he said.

"Yes?" asked Hilbert.

"We were all exiles banished by Agatha the witch," said Falkner. "What happened to her?"

"I think she's stuck in the tower," said Hilbert. "I heard she's never going to get out."

"Does that mean we can come with you?" asked Morty.

"Yes it does," said Bianca.

The nomads cheered.

"Thank you," said Jasmine.

"We'll get packing and then we'll join you," said Cynthia.

And so everyone went back to the kingdom. Hilbert and Bianca rode in on Zebstrika and arrived back at the town where they lived. As they went to rest on the outskirts, Bianca looked around as she rode in. She saw a couple in rags standing in the streets.

"Oh dear," said Bianca. "Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew," said the man. "And this is my wife Audrey."

"It's nice to meet you," said Bianca. "My name is Bianca."

Matthew and Audrey looked closely at Bianca. They recognized her to be their daughter. At last, Bianca was reunited with her parents.

"Matthew," said Audrey, "it's her! It's Bianca!"

"Oh, Bianca," said Matthew, "it's really you!"

Bianca hugged her parents. She introduced them to their grandchildren.

"The prince is taking me back to the castle," said Bianca. "We are going to live there from now on."

"I never thought we'd see you again," said Audrey.

"And we are glad to know that you are safe," said Matthew.

Not long after, Hilbert and Bianca made their grand debut in town. Hilbert and Bianca rode back to the castle with their children. Bianca's parents, as well as the nomads, were waving to them. Everyone was happy for the return of their prince - they had missed him terribly.

King Conrad and Queen Flora were in the crowd too.

"I am so glad to see our son," said Queen Flora.

"And he's got a wife and kids too," said King Conrad, "and they're all safe."

Bianca waved to everyone in the crowd.

"I am so happy to see all of you," said Bianca. "I hope to be a good queen one day and to stay by Hilbert's side always."

The crowd cheered as Hilbert and Bianca entered the palace with their children.

As for Agatha the witch, she did not spend the rest of her days very fondly. She was stuck in the tower forever, and when she died shortly thereafter, the tower was converted into a watchtower, with a door and stairway built so people could access it.

Hilbert, Bianca, and their children lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

* * *

Did you like it? Please review if you'd like!


End file.
